


Jihyo and The Seven Witches

by FluffyHyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Manga & Anime, Supernatural Elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHyo/pseuds/FluffyHyo
Summary: Jihyo was what you could call a problem child. All the students at her school were afraid of her. Then one day… something happened and Jihyo was never the same.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Jihyo and The Seven Witches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/652144) by Miki Yoshikawa. 



> This work is a transformative work from the popular manga Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo written and illustrated by Miki Yoshikawa. This work was made with no intention to plagiarize, but only for the author's way to practice writing. 
> 
> At first I was only going to write this privately as it was only for practicing purposes, but thought that it would be a shame not to share it. So here it is. 
> 
> Please understand if there are any similarities--which there will be, a lot. Thank you and enjoy!

“I don’t think you understand what a school is, young girl! You’re perpetually late, skip out early, and you nap in class! And these are the results! Do you have anything to say for yourself!?” The teacher slammed her first semester mid-term results on the table. None of her scores passed the 20 score mark, which made her grades the worst in her class. No, the worst in her year. 

Being scolded, Jihyo didn’t pay much attention to her teacher. In fact, she had the nerve to ignore him completely by going on her phone. To her, the person right in front of her was just a pain to deal with. She didn’t like being told to do things by other people, let alone getting scolded. Seeing her attitude made the teacher’s face turn bright red. It wouldn’t be a surprise if he hit her. 

...And so he did. 

“At least act like you’re sorry!” The teacher yelled from inside the teacher’s room as soon as Jihyo stepped outside. 

“What a pain…”

_Why am I even here? Thinking about it now, there’s no use in coming to school in the first place. It’s not like I have something I want to do in the future. And… I don’t really have any friends either. Everything about school is just plain boring._

Jihyo was lost in thought as she walked through the school corridor. Students stared at her as if she was a ghost and tried avoiding her as if she would bring bad luck. Rumors of her being a problem child and a delinquent spread quickly throughout the school after _that_ incident. Nobody dared to even talk to her. To Jihyo, this was the norm. But it would be a lie to say that it didn’t bother her. After all, she’s still a high school girl. She wants to make friends and do things a normal high school girl would do. Those were her true feelings.

Unfortunately, her ideals didn’t match reality. The only thing she could do was to simply accept it.

When Jihyo arrived at the stairs, she saw a girl heading the same way she was. _She sits at the front row in class… Who was her name again? Ah, Myoui Mina if I remember right. I think she’s got the best grades in our year._

Suddenly all the memories of people praising Myoui flooded Jihyo’s mind. It wasn’t something pleasant, especially for someone with the worst grades. 

_Hmph. Acting all high and mighty just because she’s got the best grades._

Jihyo childishly climbed the stairs using big steps in an attempt to pass Myoui on the stairs. Being able to get to the top of the stairs before her would make her mood better. That’s what Jihyo thought. When she finally got ahead of her, she turned around with the anticipation of being able to look down on Myoui, the girl who probably looked down on so many students because of her grades, but the girl in question just glared at Jihyo instead. Completely caught off guard, she slipped through her steps and before she knew it…

...Jihyo and Myoui were both on the ground. 

That’s where it all began.

_***_

Jihyo slowly opened her eyes. The white ceiling was the first thing that occupied her vision, followed by warm lights coming from the open window on her left, and curtains on her other side fluttering from the soft wind breeze.

_Where am I? Oh… Did I die? No, wait…_

She moved her body carefully while examining her surroundings, realizing that she still haven’t passed on to the afterlife yet. 

_I’m not dead! Ah, this is the nurse's office…_

She felt a sense of relief knowing that she was still alive, but it wasn’t for long. As she examined her body for injuries, she realized that something was off. One thing came to mind, but it was too crazy of a conclusion to make. She still had the same uniform on but oddly it wasn’t hers. She hastily opened the curtains and immediately searched for a mirror, ignoring the nurse asking if she was okay. 

With a shock on her face, she was finally able to confirm something. 

_I turned into that girl, Myoui!_

“Goodness, you gave us quite a fright. You and Jihyo were found collapsed at the bottom of the stairs. You’re lucky you only got away with a light concussion!” The nurse said, filling Jihyo on what had happened earlier. 

Panicking, Jihyo swiped open the curtains next to her only to see an empty bed. 

“She’s not here?”

“Oh! Ms. Park recovered earlier than you and went back to class.”

“What!?”

“H-Hold on now. You should get checked up at the hospi—“

Before the school nurse could finish her sentence, Jihyo was already on her way back to class. 

_If I’m here, does that mean she’s in my body? That can’t be. No, but there’s no other explanation. She’s definitely in my body now and she went back to class. Who does that!?_

People were looking at Jihyo in Myoui’s body in astonishment. The elegant and graceful Myoui, known as the genius black swan at school, was now running in the hallways. Something the girl named Myoui Mina would never do. It was an unbelievable sight for the students. 

Jihyo forcefully opened the door to her class, only to see Myoui in her body sitting in the front row, listening to the teacher earnestly while taking notes. Everyone in her class were too occupied by the sight of Jihyo taking classes seriously that they didn’t even notice the real Jihyo in Myoui’s body come in. 

_“What’s the matter with the delinquent Park Jihyo?”_

_“The world is going to end!”_

_“Has she always been this studious?”_

_“Did she hit her head?”_

A couple of whispers from her classmates filled the room. 

“Sensei, are we supposed to replace the solutions to A and C in this problem?” Myoui asked the teacher, unfazed by the chatter in the background. It was truly a weird sight to see Jihyo being this active in class, especially when most of the time she usually takes naps at the back – where her original seat was.

Not expecting the sudden question from the unexpected student, the teacher nervously answered, “Y-Yes. Correct Ms. Park.”

Dumbfounded with what she just witnessed, Jihyo walked up to Myoui and dragged her outside, not caring that they were in the middle of a class. She didn’t have much time to think about it. Not that it was in her nature to think things through. The teacher and students were left speechless by the sudden spectacle.

***

“Hey Myoui-san, what’s going on? Why are our bodies switched like this?” Jihyo launched questions at Myoui as soon as they reached the rooftop. It was time for classes so naturally there was nobody else there except for them.

“I don’t know.” Myoui nonchalantly answered. Her eyes were glued to the book she brought when Jihyo dragged her away from class.

“Hey Myoui-san, don’t you think you’re too calm? And why are you even reading a textbook! Are you even aware of the mess we’re in?!”

“Vaguely.”

“Then why are y—”

“We don’t know the reason why we’re in this kind of predicament, but I know how to fix it.”

“You do?” Jihyo was clearly surprised by Myoui’s sudden claim. 

“After all the cause was clearly because we fell down the stairs. Therefore, all we have to do is repeat that to change back. If you couldn’t figure that out, then there must be something wrong with you.”

“W-what did you just say?!” Jihyo started rolling up her sleeves, ready to fight the girl standing in front of her. Myoui wasn’t exactly trying to be mean, even Jihyo was aware of that, but the way she says things sometimes rub her the wrong way.

Taking a deep breath, she tried regaining control over herself. “Forget about it. Let’s go then.” 

“No.” Myoui flat out rejected her. 

“What?! Why?!”

“I can’t be fainting left and right now, can I? School’s not over yet.”

_This girl is so annoying…_

“Th-then are you saying you want to stay like this for the rest of your life?”

“No. I don’t like being short and my back hurts having to carry these.” Myoui pointed at her chest – well, Jihyo’s to be exact. 

Hearing those words, Jihyo could feel her face heating up. _Where does she think she’s pointing at?! And who are you calling short?!_

“Give me until the afternoon,” Myoui started walking towards the door. “Don’t worry. No one will figure out what’s going on. As long as you play your part that is.”

“Hey, you’re the one ruining my image!” Jihyo retorted.

“Stop complaining. It’s your fault we’re like this. Klutz.” With those words, Myoui shut the door behind her, leaving Jihyo behind. 

_S-She has a point…_

***

Having no other choice, Jihyo decided to return to class. Compared to Myoui that has to pretend to be her, Jihyo’s new role of being a model student was a lot harder. She has to pretend to listen in class and take notes or else someone would get suspicious. She now regretted leaving the nurse’s office. It would be way more convenient to rest there until school was over.

As she was regretting over her choice, suddenly a teacher called out to her and asked for help. “Ah, you there. Can you help take these to the math department?”

Jihyo was about to strongly refuse since she wasn’t in the mood the help anyone, but she remembered that she was in Myoui’s body now so she had no other choice but to accept. “R-right away sensei.”

Walking through the hallways, carrying a huge pile of notebooks, Jihyo grumbled to herself. “Why do I have to do this anyway? I’m the one who needs help here. What a cho— w-woah!”

….

The books she was supposed to carry to the math department were now scattered on the floor, making a huge mess. Jihyo let out a huge sigh, not believing what just happened. She was too careless. Myoui was right, she was a klutz.

She squatted down to pick up the notebooks one by one, cursing her misfortune inside.

“Are you okay?” Jihyo heard a voice coming from behind. When she turned around, she could see three boys shoving each other, trying to offer help. 

“I’ll help you out!”

“No, no, I will!”

“Nay, ‘twil be me. Please m’lady allow me!”

It was an annoying sight for Jihyo. They were acting way too creepy. She really wanted to punch all three of them, but because she had to keep Myoui’s persona she restrained herself from doing anything that would cause a problem for her. _What would she do in these type of situations. She’s c-cute so I guess she’ll deal with this cutely too? Yup, I’m sure of it._

“Yup, okey dokey!~” Jihyo answered with a cute pose.

“..........”

Being faced with silence, things became extremely awkward.

_So this was the wrong choice, huh?_

Ignoring the dumbfounded boys, Jihyo quickly gathered the rest of the notebooks still scattered on the ground and left the three – idiotic – boys behind. This time she made sure to be extra careful, so that she doesn’t drop them again. 

When she finally got to the math department, she remembered that she forgot to ask one important thing. She had no idea where to put the notebooks. Since she’s never helped out—or to be exact, never been asked to help out by the teachers—she didn’t know where she had to put the student’s notebooks.

There was no other way to get around this other than ask. “I’ve brought some notebooks, Sensei. Where should I put them?” Jihyo asked the closest teacher nearby. 

“Ah, thanks! Leave ‘em here.” The teacher pointed to his desk.

As Jihyo was putting down the pile of notebooks on the teacher’s table, she could feel the sensei’s eyes staring at her chest with a lewd smile. He was probably thinking about indecent things. 

_I want to punch this loser so bad! Must… control… fist!_

With all her willpower, she immediately left the room. There was no way she could control herself if she stayed any longer. It would definitely be too dangerous. 

“Does she go through this stuff every day?” Jihyo said under her breath. “I don’t want to do this anymore. I want my body back.”

While Jihyo was in her own little world, someone called out to her. “Wow, what a surprise. We found you, Myoui-chan! Let’s eat lunch together!”

Different from earlier, in front of her now were three girls holding their bentos in their hands. 

_I think she’s in our class… right?_

“What are you doing Myoui-chan~ We’ve been looking all over for youu~”

_She doesn’t look like someone Myoui would be friends with. Does Myoui really hang out and eat lunch with them? It looks like they aren’t on first name basis yet._

“Let’s get some fresh air while we eat!” The girl pointed outside with a refreshing smile on her face. She seemed like a sweet girl.

“Oh, okay.” Jihyo answered briefly. She was still unsure of the relationship between these girls and Myoui, but since she didn’t really know much about her in the first place, she decided that it would be safer to follow them for now. 

At the school garden, the girls sat around a table and opened their lunch. One of the girls, presumably the leader of the gang, brought Myoui’s bag with her and handed it to Jihyo. She felt guilty because it wasn’t her meal, but it would be weird not to join in eating lunch, especially after they went out of their way to find her and bring her bag with them. When she opened her meal box, the contents of it was a complete mess. In fact, it looked completely unappetizing it wouldn’t be strange if Jihyo decided to put her food down.

_Is this what smart people eat? Oh, well…_

Praying that she wouldn’t get food poisoning, Jihyo dug into her meal. Surprisingly it was delicious. It seems like the saying, ‘Don’t judge a book by its cover’ holds true in this situation. 

“Oh right!” The gang leader girl suddenly spoke up. “There’s gonna be a quiz during our next history class! We should probably study while we have time! Myoui-chan, did you bring your textbook?”

Being suddenly asked, Jihyo grabbed her bag and started looking for her—technically Myoui’s—history textbook inside. “Ah, is it this one?”

Jihyo flipped through the pages to find the chapter for the quiz, only to find scribbles made with markers all across the pages, completely ruining the book. There was barely anything left to read but mean spirited words written.

_W-What is this?..._

Before Jihyo could say anything, the girls stood up from their seats. “I think the bell just rang, we should get ready for class.”

“Ah, alright…”

Walking back inside, she couldn’t help but think about what she just saw in Myoui’s textbook. It would be normal to have notes inside your textbook, but if were things like what she just saw, it was clearly the doing of someone else. As she was about to put her shoes back in her locker, trash started spilling out. Inside Myoui’s shoe locker, Jihyo could see garbage, various notes, and writings in red ink:

**Get out of this school!**

**Retard!**

**Die, die, die! Die, weirdo!**

**You don’t deserve to live, slut!**

Jihyo could hear faint sounds of laughter. Without a doubt, it came from the girls who were with her earlier. It seems like they went on ahead so that they could observe her secretly from afar to see her reaction. 

_So that’s what’s going on… She’s being bullied!_

***

  
  


“Girls are soooo annoying!” Jihyo vented to Myoui on the rooftop.

“Don’t talk as if you’re not one yourself.”

Not listening to what Myoui just said, she continued venting. “Everything they did was a prank! I never knew what was happening behind the scenes. And you!” Jihyo pointed at Myoui who was engrossed in the book she was reading. “Why didn’t you tell me anything about this? I had the worst day because of you!”

Myoui turned around, ignoring Jihyo.

“Hey, listen to me!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know Sasaki would target me during lunch.” She said softly. She turned her head and looked at Jihyo with a wry smile, “Let’s go. We should probably switch bodies now.”

Hearing those words felt like a stab in the chest for Jihyo. She might have had to deal with the bullying for a day, but who knows how much Myoui had to deal with their bullying all this time? Thinking about it that way, Jihyo couldn’t just do nothing. Not when she knew she could do something. 

“No. We’re switching back when we promised. After school.”

“But…”

“You don’t want to skip class, right? I can kind of understand you now. I used to blindly hate you, the class brain, but it looks like you’ve got your own problems you have to deal with. So I’ll help you. After we switch bodies, those girls won’t bother you anymore.”

“Besides, technically they were messing with me… So, um, is it alright with you?”

Without a single word, Myoui swiftly closed the distance between them and roughly grabbed Jihyo’s collar—something nobody would have expected from the calm and elegant Myoui. “I don’t need your help and righteousness. Why do you think I’ve endured for so long? Stop poking your nose where it doesn’t belong. It’s _my_ problem.”

Although she was dissatisfied, Jihyo didn’t have much of an option. Not when the girls who asked her looked like she was about to cry. 

“Fine. I won’t do anything.”

***

“What was that?” Sasaki asked in an annoyed tone. 

A couple of moments ago, right after Jihyo and Myoui left the rooftop, Sasaki called out to her and forced Jihyo to follow her outside, again. That’s why right now they were both behind the school building, just the two of them. 

“What was what?” Jihyo asked back, unbothered. 

“Don’t play dumb with me!” Sasaki yelled this time. “What were you talking about with Jihyo on the rooftop earlier?!”

It looks like Sasaki was secretly monitoring her movements.

“It’s none of your business.”

Filled with rage, Sasaki threw her bag at Jihyo. Not seeing it coming, Jihyo fell on the ground having her head get hit by the heavy bag. “Ouch, that hurt.” Jihyo started rubbing her head in pain. _Why does this girl bring her bag everywhere anyway?_

“How pathetic, clinging on to a delinquent like her. Fine, have Jihyo on your side, I don’t care!”

_She definitely thinks I asked for help… Even though I was just having a talk with Myoui. What an annoying person…_

Sasaki kept on talking. “I mean, what _can_ she do anyway? She’s a loser; a delinquent, a failure of a person, a moron, and a foreigner who doesn’t know her place.”

“What?!” Jihyo snapped. Of course she would, the person Sasaki was bad mouthing was none other than herself.

“Would she spread rumors about me? Tell the teacher? No one would ever believe her. She also can’t use violence against me. Even that moron knows what would happen to her if she does that _again_. She’d immediately get expelled from school.”

“I guess you two suit each other. A delinquent foreigner and a slut who was thrown away by her own family. You think you’re everything with that pretty face of yours, manipulating the boys to help you and seducing the teachers to get you good grades. How pathetic!” 

“.......”

“W-why are you looking at me like that?” Sasaki took a step back as Jihyo started walking calmly towards her with a glare on her face. 

_“I don’t need your help and righteousness. Why do you think I’ve endured for so long? Stop poking your nose where it doesn’t belong. It’s my problem.”_

_She thinks she’s so smart. I know exactly how to deal with this kind of person._

Jihyo pulled her fists, ready to swing it at any time. It wasn’t because Sasaki was bad mouthing her that triggered her violent response. It was because she couldn’t stand someone like her smearing Myoui’s name.

_Sure she sometimes gets on my nerves, but she doesn’t deserve to be treated like trash. Not when she always earnestly tries her best._

After all, Myoui Mina was the type of girl who even under current circumstances with Jihyo still prioritized studying over anything else.

Just when Jihyo was about to land the decisive blow, Myoui suddenly showed up in front of her, shielding the cowering Sasaki. Not being able to retract her punch midway, Jihyo ended up punching Myoui straight in the face, making her fly to the ground.

…. 

“You… What do you think you were doing?!” Jihyo panicked, seeing Myoui collapsed on the ground. She quickly examined her face, making sure that she didn’t injure her too much.

“Y-you hit me...” Myoui’s eyes were welling up. 

“You suddenly jumped out of nowhere, that’s why!”

“Why did you do it? I specifically told you not to!” Myoui started crying. The punch hurt more than Jihyo thought it would. 

“Stop crying! I did it because you wouldn’t!”

While the two girls were in the middle of their bickering, Sasaki ran away screaming, in fear that she might get punched next if she remained there. Hearing her scream, both girls stopped to see the running Sasaki and looked at each other in confusion. 

As if she just realized something, Myoui stood back up and wiped her tears. “Ah, class is starting soon. I should head back.”

Before Jihyo could say anything, the girl who was crying just a few moments ago skipped happily back to class. It was as if nothing happened at all. 

_What is wrong with this girl???_

***

After school, they finally returned to the stairs they fell from earlier. The school was now quiet with most of its students already home by now.

With her hands on her hips, Jihyo let out a deep sigh. “Finally we can fix all this madness! I had to go through all of this with you of all people. This is probably the worst day ever!”

“You took the words out of my mouth.” Myoui coolly responded. 

“Anyway, are you sure about this? That girl, Sasaki, isn’t she going to bully you?”

“I have no idea, but…” Myoui paused, searching for the right words. “When she tucked tail and ran, I thought ‘Serves her right!’. So thank you.” Myoui flashed a smile at Jihyo. Although it was weird seeing her smile at herself, she couldn’t help but feel flustered. 

“A-ah, yeah, umm, sure..”

_She’s surprisingly straightforward…._

And so, the two of them were ready to reenact the falling-down-from-the-stairs scene once more. Clenching their fists, they embraced themselves for the fall. 

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three!”

….

Finally, they were able to return back to their bodies. 

At least that’s what was supposed to happen. 

“Whaaat? We’re still stuck?” Jihyo panicked, touching her face all over the place. “You fell the wrong way, didn’t you?!”

“What’s with that? If anything you’re the one who wasn’t thinking the right things!”

“Ugh, we’re doing this again! We already switched bodies once, so we should be able to do it again!” Jihyo started running up the stairs, readying herself to fall again. Without any questions, Myoui followed suit. 

And so they tried falling from the stairs again… and again, and again. Until the two of them no longer had the energy to get up. They were out of breath and covered in injuries.

“Why?... Why can’t we switch back? Are we going to be stuck like this forever?” There was a hint of despair in Jihyo’s voice as she propped herself up with her arm. “What do we do? You’re the smart one, so you should know what to do, right?”

“There is one thing we haven’t tried yet.”

“What is it?!”

“When we fell down from the stairs… we kissed.”

“W-what? W-why y-you?” Jihyo’s face turned red. She didn’t expect such a thing happened under those circumstances.

“You’re the one who fell on me, remember?”

She didn’t.

She passed out immediately after the fall so it was a given that she didn’t remember anything. 

_So does that mean if I want to turn back to my body, I have to k-k-kiss her???_

Jihyo’s mind was a mess just thinking about the kiss. She’s never kissed anyone before, let alone kiss a girl. Is she really going to give away her first kiss just like that?

_But Myoui is cute so… No, no what are you thinking Park Jihyo?! Get a grip!_

“Let’s do it.” Myoui said resolutely. Unlike Jihyo, she wasn’t flustered at all. 

“N-no, but wh—”

Myoui crawled closer and closer towards Jihyo, until their faces were right in front of each other. Normally Jihyo would have pushed Myoui aside from embarrassment, but her heart was beating so fast and her body grew weak, as if she was cast under a spell. She couldn’t move.

With the sun setting, painting the staircase in orange, it created a somewhat serene mood. Myoui held Jihyo’s face gently and gazed at her with tender eyes. Without a single word, she carefully leaned in and slowly pressed her lips on hers.

“......”

When the two of them opened their eyes, they were finally back in their own bodies.

“I’m me again.” Jihyo examined herself. She was overwhelmed by the sense of relief of finally returning to her own body, momentarily forgetting that she just had her first kiss. It has been a weird day for them, but it finally came to an end.

“See? We’re back.” Myoui had a warm smile on her face, causing Jihyo to blush. It was the first time she ever saw Myoui smile. 

“Now I have some studying to do, so I’m heading back. Good bye, Jihyo.” She stood up and left with those parting words.

“First name basis already? What, wait Myoui-san!” Her hands tried reaching out to her, but she was already gone, so Jihyo just sat there alone. 

Touching her lips bashfully, Jihyo recalled the soft feeling of Myoui’s lips on hers just a few moments ago. 

_She got me good... Mina..._

\---End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This is supposed to be a one-shot, but with the ending hanging there might be a continuation if this work is received well. No promises though hehe


End file.
